


Fancy Pant(ie)s

by mjnkrypt16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Creampie, Cum Inside, Eating out, M/M, Model Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), No Condom, No Lube, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Spit As Lube, Top Yoo Kihyun, Unprotected Sex, ass eating, lingerie photoshoot, open ending kind of, some ass smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjnkrypt16/pseuds/mjnkrypt16
Summary: Freelancing is hard. You take whatever job is offered to you just to make ends meet; that means doing jobs you may not be thrilled about.When an indie lingerie company hires Kihyun for a photo shoot he does more than just take pictures of Minhyuk's ass.





	Fancy Pant(ie)s

**Author's Note:**

> Photographer!Kihyun and Model!Minhyuk inspired by [mrtvejpes](https://twitter.com/mrtvej_pes)

Freelancing is hard. You take whatever job is offered to you just to make ends meet; that means doing jobs you may not be thrilled about. 

Kihyun prefers taking photos of nature or candids of busy streets, hardly ever portraits. It’s too bothersome trying to get his models in  _ just the right position _ . People hardly ever listen to him anyways.

Needless to say, when an indie brand contacted him for their lingerie line offering at least two months rent and then some, how could he turn it down? The brand seemed to be a reputable, all inclusive one as well, which was a plus for his own internal standards.

 

The shoot was going smoothly. All the models followed his positioning instructions to the best of their ability, changing quickly and effectively. Just finishing up the bra and panty sets, Kihyun believed he’d seen enough body parts to pass a high school anatomy test without ever taking the class. All he had left were the panty sets. Luckily enough for him there were only three models for this portion. He decided to start with the plus sized model, she’d been there since early morning, in every section of the shoot, and he figured she’d like to finish up first so she could finally catch a break. They breezed through her shoot and soon enough it was time for the “men’s underwear” - whatever that meant. Kihyun made a mental note to write a twitter post about clothes not having genders when he got home. 

Finally, the last sets with the last model. His favorite fried chicken and Netflix show were within reach. Kihyun hadn’t met the final model yet, he remembered the designer mentioning a special guest model - Minhyuk, he thinks that was his name- for a specific panty line. 

Kihyun is so busy adjusting the set that he doesn't even hear the dressing room door open. He turns around and gasp-grunts at the new, tall, figure standing in the room leaning against a wall staring at him. 

“Oopsie, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The model chuckles as he takes a few steps closer. 

“It’s fine. I’m Kihyun, you must b–“ “Minhyuk!” The interrupting man grabbed Kihyun’s hand shook it more vigorous than necessary. How could someone in barely-there sheer lace panties and a wide open white and gold Versace robe be so bubbly?

Kihyun sighed as Minhyuk dropped the robe before trotting over to the set and flopping and the freshly arranged couch. “Oh this is comfy.” So he was going to be one of  _ these _ models. Doing his best to swallow his frustrations, Kihyun began to instruct Minhyuk on poses and take photos. For the most part Minhyuk was good at following directions, being able to lay and pose his body in various ways that all, surprisingly to Kihyun, looked really good. Once he felt he had enough photos of the first set of panties, Kihyun stopped taking photos. “Okay, you can go change into the next pair.”

Minhyuk nodded, but instead of putting his robe back on and going back to the dressing room he just dropped the panties he was wearing, right there in the studio, before rummaging to find the next pair. Kihyun gawked with wide eyes before turning away. 

“What in the world are you doing?” He tried to keep his voice calm and level. Even though he’d been looking at semi nude people all day, he didn’t expect or need to see a strangers entire penis.

“Changing into the next pair, like you said to.” Minhyuk stopped looking through a pile of underwear to look at Kihyun.

“Yeah but there is a dressing room literally forty feet away from you.” Kihyun cleared his throat and dared a peek at the naked model. 

“I know, but it’s just faster this way… unless it bothers you..?” Minhyuk raised a brow as he finally slid on the panties he was looking for. Oh no- they were pink. Minhyuk looks great in pink.

Kihyun cleared his throat before busying his hands and eyes with the set, even though it didn’t really need adjusting again. “No, it’s fine. Just surprising.” At that Minhyuk gave another one of his husky but high chuckles. “I’m full of surprises.” He sauntered his way back onto the set, this time gracefully sitting onto the couch in the most seductive, yet inconspicuous, way he could think of. Kihyun bit his lip as he began taking photos. After a few shots with front angles it was time for the back angles. As Kihyun instructs Minhyuk onto his knees facing the back of the couch he begins to wonder what Minhyuk’s whole ass would look like covered in pink handprints. Noticing Kihyun was staring Minhyuk looked at him with fake concern. “I don’t think I get what you’re saying. Do you mean like this?” Minhyuk moves purposely into the wrong position. Kihyun lets out a grumble. “No more to the- stop moving. No-! Here let me.” Kihyun huffs in annoyance as he steps closer to the model. “Wait, is it okay if I touch you?” Taken aback by the question but quickly recovering Minhyuk flashes a smirk, “You can touch wherever you want.” 

Oh. It was like that. Quickly debating his future, Kihyun made his decision. He could live off ramen for the next month. This was going to be worth it. Setting his camera down safely out of harm's way, Kihyun gave his own smirk. “Are you sure about that?” He asked as he moved to stand directly behind Minhyuk. The model looked back over his shoulder and gave a soft giggle. “I’m positive.” 

That was all Kihyun needed to hear before he gripped Minhyuk's shoulders and pushed his chest flush against the back of the couch. He used just enough strength that urged obedience but wasn’t painful or forceful, and that had Minhyuk aching to be moved in anyway Kihyun wanted him to be. Keeping his hand in between Minhyuk’s shoulder blades, Kihyun used his other hand to grip the cute ass cheeks that were now presented out to him. This gained him a small moan from the tall model under his hands, and wow did he like that moan. 

Appreciating the grope but feeling he deserved more, Minhyuk pressed his backside against Kihyun’s crotch and ground against it. Kihyun groaned, but not wanting to let Minhyuk have  _ too _ much satisfaction he leaned his hips back and laid one firm, yet gentle slap onto his ass. Minhyuk let out a surprised yelp before giggling and wiggling his hips. “I know you can do better than that.” Kihyun let out a pleased scoff and muttered, “Cute” before giving Minhyuk’s ass another, harder slap on the other cheek to make the redness even. Instead of a yelp Kihyun was rewarded with an airy moan. 

Eager to hear more of the model’s noises Kihyun kneeled behind him, spreading his cheeks and rubbing a thumb over his hole. Minhyuk shivered and looked back at Kihyun. “If you like my ass so much, take a picture. It’ll last longer.” He teased and wiggled his hips once more. Kihyun looked up at the model’s face and jerked the panties taught between his cheeks and against his sac. “I’ve taken plenty.” Kihyun smirked at Minhyuk’s surprised face as he once again spread his cheeks, pulling the panties to the side this time. He wasted little time staring before leaning in and lapping at the pink ring of muscles. Minhyuk moaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch, enjoying the sensation immediately. His moans got louder and some turned to whimpers as Kihyun ate him out, working him open in the process. Once Minhyuk was as open as he was going to get with just Kihyun’s tongue he slowly pushed a finger inside the model, moving it slowly in time with his tongue. Minhyuk wasn’t satisfied for long before wiggling his hips again in a not-so-subtle plea for more, and who was Kihyun to deny him when he whined so sweetly. Kihyun added a second finger and focused more on stretching the muscles, adding a third finger somewhere along the way. Once Minhyuk was tired of just fingers he looked back at Kihyun and whined, arching his back. “Just fuck me already.” Kihyun slowed his hand and looked at Minhyuk before slowly removing his fingers. “Don’t be so impatient.” Another good slap to his ass and Minhyuk was quiet again. 

Kihyun wasted no time undoing his pants and pulling his neglected cock free from the restraints of his boxers before pushing his tip between Minhyuk’s cheeks. Minhyuk groaned at the sensation, rocking his hips back to get more friction. Kihyun happily obliged, enjoying the friction himself as he pushed forward against the other. It was Kihyun who grew impatient this time. The feeling between Minhyuk’s cheeks was great but he needed more. He spread the model’s cheeks further before pushing inside. Minhyuk moaned loudly at the feeling, arching his back to push Kihyun further inside him. Kihyun gave Minhyuk a few moments to adjust before beginning to move his hips in a slow calculated rhythm. Minhyuk didn’t stay satisfied with the slow rhythm for long before he moved his own hips at a faster, harder pace. Kihyun gripped his hips as he matched his pace thrusting harder into the model. Minhyuk sat up and pressed his back flush against Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun hooked his arms under Minhyuk’s to bring him closer as he thrust into him. Minhyuk moaned loudly as he gripped his cock, stroking in time with Kihyun’s thrusts. Kihyun clawed at Minhyuk’s chest as he thrusted harder and faster, nearing his orgasm. Kihyun could tell Minhyuk was close too by how loud he was being and how fast he was stroking himself. 

It wasn’t long before Minhyuk was spilling into his hand and on the couch with a husky moan. Kihyun was close behind him, his thrusts becoming more erratic and harsh. After a few more thrusts Kihyun pulled out. Minhyuk whined loudly before looking back at him. “Don’t you dare pull out! I want you to cum inside me!”

“Are you sure?” Kihyun wasn’t typically the kind to cum inside a stranger. Minhyuk pulled at his hair and let out a low whine. “Please!” That was consent enough for Kihyun to bite his lip and thrust all the way into Minhyuk, slamming against his prostate. It only took a couple of thrusts before he was spilling inside of Minhyuk, filling him as much as possible. Minhyuk moaned loudly at the overwhelming feeling, falling forward against the back of the couch. Kihyun fell forward with him, gripping the model’s hips tightly to keep him still as he pulled out. Once he pulled out he fell to the side, sprawled on the couch and panting harshly. They both stayed still, trying to come down from their highs. 

Minhyuk was the first one to control his breathing. He moved from laying over the back of the couch to laying in across Kihyuns lap. Kihyun groaned at the sudden weight across his thighs and looked down to see Minhyuk’s face grinning up at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Get up. I’d really rather  _ not _ get caught like this.” Minhyuk giggled as he got up, picking his robe up and slipping it back on. Kihyun fixed himself up and stood. “I um…. I should get home and start editing.” Why was he so awkward all of a sudden?  Minhyuk looked at him and smiled his bright smile right at Kihyun. “Do a good job and I’ll call you for a private shoot, Minhyuk said with a wink –or was that a blink – before walking back into the dressing room. 

Kihyun stood there in shock. “Private… shoot ...?” He sighed loudly. “I should really get a nine-to-five desk job.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mjnkrypt16) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mjnkrypt16)


End file.
